hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (funnycomixking)
The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane season was a hyperactive season that brought upon more damage than every season, even surpassing 2005. 54 record breaking storms formed with 49 becoming tropical storm strength, nearly doubling the 2005 season, and beating the most active season on record in the world. Due to all of the Greek names being used, it was established that in November 2020 if all Greek names were used, the Hebrew list would be adapted. Omega remarkably became the strongest storm of the season despite it forming in December and going into January, causing mass destruction wherever it went. In the end, Josephine, Laura, Paulette, and Wilfred were all retired in the 2020 season, making it the first name 4 names were retired since 2017. The WMO announced that Greek names could be retired but they would be used again if needed otherwise Zeta, Omicron and Omega would have been retired. This year also marked the first time since 2005 a cyclone moved into the new year, but also smashed records as Omega was a Category 5 when it crossed over, and Bet was also crossing over. Not only that, Omega surpassed Zetas length, making it the longest a cyclone has passed in the new year in recorded history. Timeline Here is the timeline from when the first storm, May 2nd formed, and when Omega dissipated on January 9th. Yeah it was only "slightly" active. Tropical Depression One On April 24th, the NHC noted that a tropical wave was coming off the coast of the Caribbean and moving southwest, which meant it could develop, and it was monitored for slow development. The system had trouble developing as it began to encounter wind shear. However, after passing the Yucatan, it became better organized and on 06:00 UTC on May 2nd, it formed into a storm. It barely moved, and it reached its peak intensity of 35 mph before making in landfall on May 4th. Advisories were discontinued early May 5th. No fatalities occurred, and only minor damage was reported Tropical Storm Arthur On May 23rd, an unseasonal wave came off the coast of Africa. It was monitored for development and after wind shear became lower, and the temperatures of the water rose, it bursted in convection and it became Tropical Depression on May 29. An unusual high pressure system moving southwest caused the steering current to change and Arthur nearly made a U-turn but ended up dying after making landfall in Puerto Rico as a minimal depression. One fatality occurred in the Leeward Islands as a result of high rip currents. Minor damage was reported in both Puerto Rico and the Leeward islands. Hurricane Bertha The NHC monitored a low pressure system that had the potential for development moving north slowly developing due to interaction with landmasses, mainly Cuba. Due to its close proximity with coasts, tropical storm watches were issued as the storm was large in size. Therefore, early June 11, it was issued as Potential Tropical Cyclone Three. It steadily organized into a tropical depression and by June 12, it had become Tropical Storm Bertha. Warm sea temperatures and low shear enabled the storm to develop further into a hurricane. On late June 13th, Bertha reached its peak intensity of 105 mph before interacting with cooler sea surface temperatures causing the storm to slowly weaken. It made landfall in Nova Scotia as a weak tropical storm before moving north and weakening into a post-tropical cyclone. The storm dissipated on June 17th after being absorbed by an extratropical low coming from the west. Hurricane Cristobal A low pressure system coming off the coast of the Yucatan peninsula quickly gained tropical characteristics and it took no time at all before it was designated Tropical Depression Four. Slowly intensifying due to a pocket of moderate wind shear, it became Tropical Storm Cristobal, curving northwards towards the Gulf Coast. Cristobal continued moving northward, intensifying making landfall in Biloxi, MS as a Category 1 hurricane with 80 mph winds. The storm caused minor damage as the storm did move quickly through. However, 2 fatalities were to blame from the storm, both being in Mississippi. Before the storm made landfall, the governor of Mississippi had declared a state of emergency to help prepare for the storm. The storm also had a similar track to Nate from 2017, so people had learned to be prepared for future events like this. Cristobal was not retired however. Tropical Storm Dolly A tropical wave that helped create Cristobal slowly went through the Yucatan slowly beginning to develop tropical characteristics. It became a tropical depression in the late hours of June 27 slowly moving and curving towards Texas. Due to close interaction with land, Dolly had issues strengthening because of that. Dolly mad landfall at its peak intensity at 45 mph on June 28th, weakening and continuing to slowly move. Due to the slow storm's movement, the storm and its remnants caused flooding along the South. 4 people died in Texas and Oklahoma due to the flooding in those 2 states. Overall, the storm caused $124 million in damage and damaged 2,291 houses due to the flooding in lower elevations. Hurricane Edouard A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on June 28th. The storm moved at slow pace starting to gradually strengthen becoming a tropical depression. On July 3rd, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Edouard, and strengthened into a hurricane a day later. It entered a pocket of wind shear and briefly weakened it down back to a tropical storm. It quickly recovered and became a hurricane again 18 hours after weakening. It began to perform an anti-cyclonic loop rapidly strengthening into a Category 3 briefly while weakening back down to a Category 1 by the time it finished the loop. Edouard resumed moving north, picking up pace. By July 12th, the storm had become extratropical and was moving at a fast pace of 30mph. The storm's remnants affected Ireland, with isolated reports of damage and flooding reported, and Edouard became later noted for how far eastern it became a major hurricane, comparing it to Ophelia from 2017. Tropical Depression Seven An area of low pressure centered in the Caribbean was monitored for tropical development, moving towards Honduras and the Yucatan. However, wind shear battled it and made it troubling for the system to form due to the harsh condition, and the NHC lowered their chances for the system to develop. However after passing the Honduras, it entered a semi-favorable area of development, and it finally became Tropical Depression Seven on July 5th. It was short lived as it made landfall on the Yucatan peninsula and immediately lost its circulation. Only minor damage was reported from the short-lived cyclone. Tropical Storm Fay The remnants of Tropical Depression Seven merged with a new low pressure system, giving it the tropical characteristics it needed to thrive. The newly formed tropical low moved up the Gulf Coast, becoming a tropical depression on July 9th and slowly nearing land. Sea surface temperatures that were warm and low amounts of wind shear, along with the small size of the system, allowed Fay to intensify to 60mph, before making landfall on the Texas/Mexico border. It began to move slower at that point, inching north through Texas, becoming a remnant low. Anyone in its path saw severe flooding, the worst being Corpus Christi, which saw 24.49 inches of rain from Fay. Tropical Storm Gonzalo A non-tropical area of low pressure centered in the open Atlantic quickly acquired subtropical characteristics and was named Subtropical Depression Nine on July 18. It slowly became Subtropical Storm Gonzalo late on July 19th before acquiring fully tropical characteristics while passing north of Bermuda. Gonzalo did not last long as a fully tropical system as it began to turn extratropical and speed up while making a A landfall on the coast of Newfoundland. Tropical Storm Hanna A tropical wave entered the Gulf of Mexico where it was not expected to significantly develop due to a high amount of wind shear in place. However the storm began to stall out nearing Louisiana, and slowly began to develop. Flooding became a problem, and the NHC was starting to see a closed circulation, and it became Tropical Depression Ten. A state of emergency had been declared ad Ten was barely moving, and a foot of rain had already fallen in some places. Ten strengthen into Hanna and it reached its peak intensity of 50 mph before making landfall west of New Orleans on July 25th. Hanna continued to bring flooding while it weakened down into a tropical depression and then a remnant low. 8 deaths were to blame because of the flooding, and there were many reports that over 3 feet of rain had fallen. Because Louisiana did not send the WMO a request Aeto retire Hanna, it was not retired. Tropical Depression Eleven A tropical wave from the Gulf Coast crossed over Florida, not having enough convection to be designated as a cyclone. However it rapidly organized off the coast of Florida and became Tropical Depression Eleven. It turned west and made a rare landfall in Georgia with only 30mph winds. No damage was reported that was serious, and the storm had rapidly lost its strength once inland. Hurricane Isaias Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2020 Category:Hyperactive Category:Deadly Storms